1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mold for use in a molding process.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, even when mold halves are fit tightly together, the molded articles are formed with burrs at parting lines, which can make it difficult to assemble the articles to other articles. Therefore, a mold that can overcome the above shortcoming is needed.